


Dibs

by Batdad (MizGoat)



Series: The Quartermaster [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/pseuds/Batdad
Summary: Sometimes the only way to know if the cute new guy is taken is to ask.





	Dibs

“You all did me dirty, not telling me that the new vod down at supply was kriffing cute,” Brass announced as he climbed into the cargo bay of the Clean Sweep. Like many Larty crews those of the Clean Sweep used the ship cargo bay as a impromptu common room in their off duty hours.

Currently they were playing their eternal game of sabacc that by virtue of unspoken courtesy no one ever seemed to get to far ahead or behind on. Brass took his usual seat next to Relay, the pilot, who set his cards down to throw an arm around Brass’s shoulders.

“Aw, our little copilot is becoming a man.” He shook Brass a little and laughed.

“Ha Ha Ha. But really, he’s gorgeous. I know some of you have seen him. Why were you holding out?”

“He and Steady seemed close, so I just figured the point was settled,” Llyle said with a shrug.

“What! No! Not the old man!” Brass moaned. Tadhg had flirted with him. He was sure. There had been interest. Mutual interest!

“I doubt that. I’ve never known Steady to dip into his own squad. I think he makes a point not to.” Core, their turret gunman, had been on Steady’s squad for a few months. Brass perked up. His opinion on the matter was infinitely more interesting than Llyle’s.

“Anyway even if he was it wouldn’t rule out your chances,” Core added. “Steady isn’t exactly the type to go to the beach for anyone.”

“The Beach?” Harsh asked. The starboard gunner was a recent transfer from the 389th and was still adjusting to the cultural shift between battalions.

“Being serious about one person,” Brass told him. “Has something to do with two lovers who got blown up in the same crash because you couldn’t separate them.”

“What Core was trying to say was that our dear quartermaster has a reputation for being more than a little promiscuous and uncommitted, so just because he might be sleeping with the cute new guy, Brass need not despair,” Relay said and he and Llyle laughed.

“Just ask if you’re so hung up on him,” Harsh said and rolled his eyes. “Now do you want to be felt into the next hand or not?”

* * *

It took a few tries but Brass finally managed to approach Steady alone.

“So are you and Tadhg an item, Sarge?”

“I’m sorry do I know you?” Steady’s mouth pressed into a thin line and his brow furrowed.

“Brass. I’m the copilot on the Clean Sweep and I don’t think we’ve ever had a proper conversation, no.” Brass smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging way.

“Then why are you asking me about Tadhg?” Steady started to turn away so Brass rushed on.

“Because I like him and I don’t want to make things awkward if you’d called dibs.”

“Dibs on him? What, like he’s the last piece of candy?”

“What? No! No, no, no.” Brass shook his head and waved his hands as if to chase off the thought. “I mean I think he’s sweet, but not like a candy no. I just don’t want to insert myself where I’m not wanted.”

Steady stared at him a long moment before responding.

“If you say so.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. “Look. No, Tadhg and I are not ‘an item.’ If he tells you to get lost, it won’t be on my behalf.”

“Excellent!” Brass’s face lit up. He clasped Steady’s shoulders and then shook them a little. “That’s perfect! Thank you!”

He turned and almost bounced down the hallway leaving Steady staring after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> The beach is a reference to DivineValley’s Sunshine and Joy


End file.
